The Shuffle
by Bobbie Anne18
Summary: Short. Sweet. Simple.


Yes i made an iPod Song Shuffle range of short stories. This particular one is about different couples, well, Hermione and different guys in different scenarios. My fave is D/Hr, but i wrote there based on what i saw fit. Mostly D/Hr though...with some H/Hr (Second Fave!!) and R/Hr (Not really a fave but...oh well)

Oh and just in case you'd wonder why some are a bit too long to have lasted through only one song, I wrote some of these on paper...which for me is quicker...so yeah...just a little potential FAQ for you all!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

**EVERYTIME WE TOUCH - Cascada**

**D/Hr**

It was nothing more than a brush of skin on skin. But the feeling itself was enough to put a blush on both their faces. Other than that first brush, neither had ever felt each other's skin before, frankly because they weren't in the position to.

"I've actually been waiting to do this for quite a long time now" he chuckled, gently caressing her cheek down to her lips.

"That's kind of hard to believe, what with you notorious reputation and all" she answered.

"Yes, but not like this, never like this" and finally, after twenty years, they finally sealed their relationship with a kiss, in what started as a brush of skin on skin.

***

**WITH ME – Sum 41**

**H/Hr**

It was the hype of the battle. Blood was splattered on the walls, hexes were flying all around. His eyes widened in horror when he saw her barely dodge a killing curse. He flung himself at the death eater, hexing him everywhere possible until he fell to the ground, rendered unconscious by his stupefy.

She had to be safe. That was his goal. She had to be safe.

Because if she was gone, then this life, this one he was trying to keep living, would just not be worth living.

Nothing would matter without her.

***

**YOU BELONG WITH ME – Taylor Swift**

**D/Hr**

"You still with Pansy??"

"Yes, but we got into this big argument and—argh…"

_Sigh_ "why do you even care?"

"She's hot"

"Is that it?"

"Well, yeah"

She looked sadly at the over-sized tee she had insisted on wearing.

_Shrug _"Okay then, see you sometimes Malfoy"

"And" he held her back

"And?"

"And because you'd never want a guy like me"

"What makes you say that?"

"Good guess"

"Well, you're wrong, because I for one think you're perfect, which is why you'd never like me"

"Then I guess we were both wrong"

"Yes, it sure looks that way"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means you'll forget about Pansy, because Draco, _you_ belong with _me_"

He smiled. Finally, something they _both_ agreed on.

*******

**STOLEN – Dashboard Confessional**

**D/Hr**

These were times anew. The war was over, and with so much room for forgiveness and acceptance, it wasn't long before love ensued. Chocolate mixed into the fiery reds and oranges of the setting sun, and my eyes couldn't look away.

Whatever the reasons I had before not to appreciate this kind of beauty, not to grasp at it sooner when I had the chance, they didn't matter anymore.

When I looked into her eyes, I knew only one thing was for certain:

She had stolen my heart, and this time, I wasn't going to hex her to get it back.

***

**PRELUDE 12/21 – AFI**

**D/Hr**

A bead of sweat trickled down her temple. She could feel it. She could feel smoldering gray eyes burning a hole into her back. Like they weren't just looking, they were gazing…studying.

She turned back.

Nothing.

The intensity wasn't there anymore, but she was sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm just paranoid" she shrugged on the spot and turned away.

In a small alcove just meters from where she stood, the same gray eyes turned to her once more.

***

**EH EH NOTHING ELSE I CAN SAY – Lady Gaga**

**R/Hr**

Pacing round and round, it felt like I had successfully made a rut in the floor I walked on. _"How was I going to say this?" _went through my mind more times than I cared to count.

"Hermione??" Speaking of which, I turned to face him.

"Ron" it was cold, and he noticed "Good timing, I have to tell you something"

His blue eyes pierced through mine "What is it?"

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda breaking up with you, I met someone else and yeah…"

"Yeah?"

"That's all really," I shrugged "That's kinda it"

It was true. That was all I really had to say.

***

**STILL – Frankie J**

**D/R/Hr**

Hermione held baby Rose in her arms.

"I heard about your new baby with Weas—err, Ron…" the other line said "congratulations"

"Yeah, thanks" she mumbled.

After a while, he finally said "That's not why I called"

"So why did you?"

"To tell you that I still loved you, that I've never stopped loving you"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I would've told you anyway" "I even bought this phone just so I could"

"And what do you expect me to say?"

"Nothing," he said at once "I-I'm sorry if I bothered you"

She shook her head on the other line "Okay then"

"Okay, bye Hermione"

"Draco!!" she couldn't stop it—or she didn't stop it—because she'd never get the chance again.

"What?"

"Those things you said?"

"Yes??"

"I-I still feel them too…" she trailed off "Never call me or my home again, Draco Malfoy" the phone she held went down with a bang, and Hermione, with Rose still in her arms, made her way to the master bedroom, to the bottom of her bed, where a shoebox was kept, cleverly hidden from those who didn't know it existed.

"These, Rose, these are my memories" she mumbled to her daughter, who stared back up at her "and never tell daddy about my memories"

Her daughter looked up and then to the picture she had held up at arm's length.

It is eleven years later, and Ron doesn't know a thing. He will never know.

***

**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU – Three Days Grace**

**D/Hr**

"I hate it when you beat me in classes! I hate it when you smile like you had no care in the world! I hate it when you pull Potter and Weasley away from our fights! I hate absolutely everything about you! In short, I hate _you_ Hermione Granger!"

"So why am I here!? Well sorry I can't be your perfect little witch, Malfoy, but I've known all those things from the start! Tell me why am I here!"

He grasped her forearms painfully "Because eventhough I hate you so fucking much, I can't stop thinking about you! I can't stop it! Tell me Granger; tell me why I'm falling in love with you!"

***

**FALL FOR YOU – Secondhand Serenade**

**D/Hr**

His eyes bore into hers, and hers did the same. Nothing more was said, but the air was thick between them. Clearly, this wasn't a truce.

Even after weeks of one argument after the other, they hadn't reached a truce. Maybe this time there was no truce. Maybe after this point of silence, there would only be goodbye.

It was the boy who looked away first, but the girl went on, preparing herself for another round of screams.

He opened his mouth, and her eyes narrowed even further "Sorry…" he mumbled.

The girl did a double-take "What?"

"I'm sorry" he said firmly.

When she stared back without a word, he relapsed into the silence.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

His gray eyes turned to meet her brown ones "Because the alternative to sorry is losing you…"

Short. Clear. Simple.

Yet she didn't understand.

"Draco, maybe fighting is the best solution…" she explained "this will just happen again the next time something comes up"

He shrugged "Then I'll say sorry again"

"We've barely made it for years"

"I know, but Hermione, I'd rather have an argument with you everyday for the rest of our lives—she gaped in horror but he smiled for her comfort—_and _make up afterwards, rather than lose you again…I'll never lose you again"

"Why would you want that?"

"Because saying sorry is hard, but not impossible" and this time reaching for her, he stared deeply into her eyes another time, this time with no hint of anger, but mounts and mounts of pure love.

"But living my life with the fact that I've lost you to pride again?"

She looked up at him.

"Impossible…"

***

**RUN – Snow Patrol**

**R/Hr**

He looked deeply into her eyes, and ran his fingers through her soft curls.

"We'll see each other again, Mione" he pleaded with her, seeing that tears had began to well in her eyes.

"Let me fight…" she said, but he shook his head.

"Not this time, take care of Rosie for me" he put his hand on the flat tummy that no one would've known had now held Rose Weasley.

"Ron, no…"

"I want you to run…" his blue eyes, once so cheery, now held some kind of grave seriousness only a few people knew he possessed. "Run and hide…I'll find you"

"How?"

"Just know that I'll find you, take care of Rosie, of yourself…" she pulled him in for a long, fierce kiss, which he pulled away from, though grudgingly.

"Go…" she began steeping back, looking at him, smiling so she didn't have to worry. So she'd think this was just one of those goodbyes they made before he went off to work. Even if it was different, even if she knew he might not come back.

"I love you…" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too, Mione" he answered "Be happy for me, okay? Promise me you'll live your life for the both of us"

Eventhough the sentence crushed her heart, she nodded feverishly. "Yes…" she said through tears.

"Now run!"

And she turned back, but not before she saw the dark mark light the sky once more.

***

**Just something to perk me up to write some more. Hope y'all like it. Leave comments for me okay coz I love 'em!!!  
**


End file.
